Under the Stars
by cware
Summary: When tensions rise between the Falls and So Random, both shows are sent away to go camping for a week so they can learn togetherness. But it's a big forest, and complicatins will arise. Cha-cha-cha-CHANNY.


**Under The Stars**

**Author's Note: **After many days of not knowing what to write about…I had an idea…so I hope everyone likes it…be warned that this is the first chapter and my first chapters are always really bad; I promise it'll get better. :D

--

_Chapter One_

[Sonny's POV]

I drummed my fingers on my knee and gazed at the clock. We'd been sitting in Marshall's office for about five minutes, and he hadn't come inside yet. He was in the hallway, having a heated conversation with Mr. Condor. Heated on Mr. Condor's part, at least. Marshall just sounded like he was desperately trying to get himself out of bad position.

"You realize this is _all your fault_, right?" Chad piped up from the seat beside me, addressing the ceiling.

"We wouldn't have put glue in your shampoo if you hadn't stolen everything from the Prop House," I replied.

"We wouldn't have done that if _you_ hadn't given Tween Weekly those obviously photo shopped pictures of me," Chad shot back.

"You have to admit they looked real. You look good in pink disco pants, Chad," I grinned craftily.

Chad glowered at me for a second, then tilted his head back so he could stare at the ceiling again.

"Look, if we're going to get in trouble, we're going down together, okay? I won't sell you out if you don't sell me out." I poked him in the shoulder.

"Fine," Chad shrugged.

Just then, Marshall stormed into his office after slamming the door closed, causing Chad and I to jump.

Marshall sat in the big black chair behind his desk and patted his shiny forehead with a cloth before addressing us. "You kids have gotten me in a lot of trouble," He started.

"Her fault," Chad interrupted. I glared ferociously at him; so much for having each other's backs!

Marshall eyed him. "As I was saying, I know you two are team captains of this little 'prank war' you have going on, and-"

"Her fault," Chad said again. I stealthily wacked him on the head and Chad cried out, "She hit me!"

Marshall glanced between us. "I didn't see anything," he dismissed it as I looked haughtily at Chad.

Marshall leaned back in his chair and paused. "Sonny, why don't you tell me how this started?"

I rose my eyebrows a little bit. I didn't think that'd be the best idea. I felt my eyes glaze over a bit as I flashbacked to the other day…

You've probably seen the video; the interview with me and Tawni Hart on "Gotcha with Gilroy Smith"? If you have, you've seen the secret camera footage of me and Chad. It looks very sweet; our shy smiles, the way we both admit our feelings; all that innocent young love.

But I promise you, everything seems better on TV.

The day afterwards, I'd run into Chad in the cafeteria as usual. I had smiled at him with my best smile, the purest ray of sunshine shining off my face.

"Hi, Chad!" I'd said. He'd glanced up at me from where he was eating by himself.

"Sonny," A curt nod was the only response I'd received.

I'd tilted my head and sat in the seat across from him. "Is something wrong?"

He had looked at me strangely, like there was something wrong with _me_. "Uh, no?"

"Okay…" I'd felt uncertain. And at that moment, Portlyn decided to call over from where she was eating with a few Mackenzie Falls cast mates. "Chad, stop flirting with your girlfriend and eat with us!" _Oh, my God. What a whiner. If murder was legal, she woulda been screwed…_

Chad had burst out in laughter. "Not my girlfriend," He'd looked at me and laughed again before standing up.

"I thought you liked me," I felt my cheeks growing warm with embarrassment and fury.

"I also like this sandwich," He glanced back over at his 'friends' and smirked at me. "Doesn't mean it's my girlfriend. See ya."

So, there I was, sitting bitterly by myself. What happened next was not my fault. My _So Random!_ cast mates trickled in and saw me glaring at the table. I explained the situation, and Tawni had craftily explained that she had a friend who could Photoshop pictures really well, and how great would it be if Santiago Heraldo landed on some embarrassing pictures of teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper?

After sending a few photos of Chad in various embarrassing situations in to Tween Weekly magazine, Chad and his friends had pranked us back; they somehow took everything out of our Prop House. Absolutely everything. How they did it, we're still not sure, but when we walked outside, all our stuff was piled on the street. Zora lost two of her gnomes that day_…it's a dark day for her, so don't talk about…_

Of course we got revenge. We got rid of their rich-people shampoo and filled the bottles with glue. Try and picture Chad Dylan Cooper with sticky, dry, hair, clumps of hair sticking out all over the place….oh gosh, it was absolutely golden.

Now, back to reality. Our latest prank had gotten us in deep trouble.

"Sonny?" Marshall shook me out of my flashback. "Why did you start this Prank War on Chad and his cast mates?"

"Well…uh," I quickly looked over at Chad, who was still looking at me with that "I'm too cool to show emotion" expression.

"You know, our rivalry between shows," I laughed loudly. "No personal reason. Just for the fun of it all…"

Chad looked dubious. "You've always hated the rivalry," His fair eyebrows disappeared under his bangs.

_So. Cute._

"Things change," I shrugged. Chad leaned towards me. "Sonny, something's up," He said quietly, into my ear.

"Marshall, trust me. It's all fun and games!" I said brightly.

"I think you're shows need to learn to work together," Marshall said firmly. "So does Mr. Condor. We've decided to send you and your cast mates on camping trip for a whole, fun-filled, teamwork-filled week of joy and happiness!" Marshall said perkily.

My jaw dropped. Chad's face froze. "Camping, outside?" His voice cracked. He stood up warily. "You can't make us!"

Marshall stood up and shrugged. "But I can. Two shows. One week. Surviving in the wildness together. Can you take it?"

Chad and I looked steadily at each other.

"Well-"

"Community service would be-"

"ENOUGH!" Marshall exclaimed. "Pack your bags, kids. So Random and Mackenzie falls are going on vacation."

--

Yay, short intro to the soon-to-be long and complex story of getting lost in the woods, complications in relationships, and of course on and off Channy love and Channy battles! Lemme know what you think- should I pursue it or try something else?


End file.
